


Miss You, Sweetheart

by jenmishy



Series: Cockles [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Be nice please, Boys In Love, Cockles, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, F/M, Family Business Beer Company (Supernatural RPF), Fluff, M/M, Other, Some angst, jensen misses misha, misha misses jensen, the fbbc hat, they're just really gay, this is the first fic I'm posting on here so I'm nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenmishy/pseuds/jenmishy
Summary: The reunion at the brewery was going beautifully, though he couldn’t help but feel like a part of his family was missing.





	Miss You, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first ever fic on ao3 and I'm so excited for y'all to read it!! 
> 
> Well, that's all from me folks, enjoy these two messy dorks loving each other. :))
> 
> For more from me check out my twitter: https://twitter.com/jenmishy
> 
> Art that goes with this fic can be found here: https://twitter.com/jenmishy/status/1134930624152834048

_Blue._

Despite the variations of green and dust surrounding him, all Jensen could think of was _blue._

The family reunion, celebrating the first year of successfully owning and running the brewery, had been going swimmingly. It was Friday evening, only twenty minutes before the doors would close and everything would be silent once again. The crowds of people who visited from all around the globe could be a bit overwhelming to him, but Jensen spent quality time with each fan, going out of his way to make it the best experience he could. 

Yet, even in the crowds of cheerful noise and beer-drinking, Jensen felt reminiscent, and deep down he knew why.

_Misha._

========================

 

The night air was always easier to breathe in, It wasn’t as hot and humid as the daily weather in Austin, and Jensen was thankful for it. 

He stood at the edge of the brewery, trees and glowing orbs of light all above him. It was getting late now, and he soon needed to return to his wife and the kids, but something persuaded Jensen to bask in the serenity of the _quiet._

At least it was quiet until his phone pinged. 

 

**10:47 pm - New message from: Dee 💓**

**-Hey hon, what’s keeping you out so late?**

 

Jensen smiled at the screen, he always looked forward to speaking to his beautiful wife.  


**_-Hey Dee, sorry I’m just thinking. It’s nice out here for once, thought I’d enjoy it. I’ll be home soon._ **

 

**-Have you checked Instagram? Someone seems to be missing you…😉**

 

 ** _-Oh, really now? I’ll go check. 💓 you._**

 

**-Love you too, see you later 💞**

 

Jensen switched over to Instagram and immediately went to Misha’s account. He had posted a video and a picture earlier that day, and Jensen couldn’t help his heart warming at the sight of Misha in the FBBC hat.

He watched the video, in awe at the sunlight catching Misha’s beautiful eyes. 

_Blue._

Hearing Misha say he found Canada depressing made Jensen’s chest tighten, if only he could bring his best friend to the brewery. _Someday,_ he thought. He liked the video.

Jensen opened the picture to see one of Misha’s dorky captions once again, and he smiled even wider. Misha looked amazing, in front of a sea of ferries (there were only two, but Jensen wouldn’t tease). He liked the photo, admiring the ocean that shone with life.

_Blue._

The urge was too much, and Jensen gave in. As soon as his finger reached for the “call” button on FaceTime, though, a call was coming through already.

Of course, it was the man who’d been on his mind all day. Jensen pressed “answer” and those beautiful blue eyes appeared right in front of him, crinkling with happiness. 

 

“Hi, Jensen! How are you?” Misha asked, quietly, presumably as to not wake his family.

 

“Hey, Mish. I’m great now, was just about to call you.” 

 

Misha moved outside to sit on his porch, a small overhead light keeping his face visible.

 

_He was wearing the hat._

 

“Looks like I beat you to it! I saw you liked my posts and thought ‘why not?’. It’s nice to talk to you again.” his eyes grew fond as he spoke with earnest. 

 

“Yeah. I miss you, Mish,” Jensen smiled solemnly. “I wish you could’ve been at the reunion. It felt...empty, without you here. I knew something was missing.”

 

“I miss you too, sweetheart,” Misha spoke softly. “I promise I’ll come to the brewery soon enough, and we’ll see each other soon too.”

 

“Wish you could be here _now._ ” Jensen dropped his gaze as a beat of silence passed, it felt like ages. “You’re wearing the hat.” He gave a half grin at the subject change.

 

“You are too, you know.”

 

“Oh God, people are gonna read _way_ too much into this.”

 

“Let them,” Misha smiled. “It’s perfect.”

 

The truth in Misha’s words spoke volumes, and Jensen brightened up a bit.

 

“You look beautiful, Jen.”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes, “Mish, come on.”

 

“No, you do!” Misha laughed, and boy if that didn’t make Jensen’s heart swell. “You don’t know how bad I want to kiss you right now.”

 

“Babe, please,” Jensen whined, out of embarrassment or need, he didn’t know. 

 

“Soon, love.” Misha ensured. “I promise.” 

 

Jensen smiled and left the calming grove to get in his truck, it was getting late and he needed to go on home, but he wouldn’t hang up the phone just yet. 

 

“How late is it, Jensen?”

 

He turned on the engine, and it roared to life as he replied, “About 11:30.”

 

“Do you need me to go so you can drive home?” Misha asked. 

 

“Nah, Mish. I got you on speaker.” Jensen replied, “Plus, I missed your voice. Tell me what’s been going on?” he set the car into drive and started making his way down the quiet late-night roads of Austin. 

 

“Not a whole lot, besides hanging out with Vic and the kids.” Misha started, “I’m planning on taking them to a mudflat later this weekend, actually.”

 

“A _mudflat?”_

 

“A mudflat. I just hope they don’t get _too_ messy. Something tells me Maison is gonna be a bit of a nuisance.”

 

“She got it from her father,” Jensen smirked.

 

Misha let out a little laugh. “How’s your little six-year-old? She have a good birthday?”

 

“She’s great, Mish. I can’t believe how fast she’s grown.” Jensen smiled, his gaze softening out to the stretch of road ahead of him. 

 

Time passed and the two chatted away, telling each other what had happened since Rome. The subject of the selfie came up, but they didn’t dwell on it for too long. They had plenty of _other_ pictures from that day that piqued their interest a bit more.

 

Soon enough, Jensen pulled into his driveway at his home, ready to slip into bed with Danneel and inevitably talk about Misha until he fell asleep. 

 

“You home, Jen?” 

 

“Yeah, I wish we didn’t have to hang up,” Jensen huffed a laugh, glancing at Misha on the screen. “God, I miss you.” he got out of his car to walk inside and made his way to the bedroom, where Danneel sat comfortably on the bed reading a book. 

 

“Hey, baby, glad you’re home.” Danneel grinned, “That Mish on the phone?”

 

Jensen nodded, sitting on the bed and facing the camera towards the both of them. 

 

“Hi, Dee!” Misha said with a bright smile.

 

“Hey, you been takin’ care of our king?” she let out a small laugh. 

 

“As always,” Misha confirmed. “Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

 

Jensen turned to look at the screen. “I love you, Mish.”

 

“Love you!” Danneel joined in.

 

“I love the both of you too, I’ll see you soon, Jen.” 

 

Jensen swears Misha’s smile could light up the whole world. 

 

“Goodnight, darlin'.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

And with that, Jensen quickly undressed and got into bed with Danneel, telling her everything he and Misha had talked about. He soon fell asleep with fingers running through his hair and the thought of blue eyes in his dreams.

 

What he didn’t expect, though, was Misha showing up at his doorstep the next day, wearing a smile. 

 

_And that damn hat._


End file.
